The proposed NCC has 6 specific aims, corresponding to the 6 NIOSH Center objectives. The NCC will serve as an exemplar for muititdisciplinary impact and relevance in construction an6 beyond. Center leaders and subproject Pis form the Internal Advisory Board (lAB). Five key external advisory boards allow two-way information flow with strategic constituencies. They are: Industry Leadership Board (ILB), International Science Board (ISB), National Research Board (NRB), Policy and Regulatory Board (PRB), and the Worker Leadership Board (WLB). Senior personnel serve as board liaisons. The Center is a project-based, nnovative, flexible organization that uniquely performs integrated, multidisciplinary research and r2p under a single, virtual roof. The Kevin P. Granata Pilot Program will lead the nation in innovative R03-like hypothesis driven research, emerging issues, and r2p small projects that lead to R21 or R01 proposals after feasibility is established. The Emerging Issues Program is organized as a semi-autonomous unit, led by a self-managed team of young investigators. The hypothesis-driven research program will be overseen by an experienced NIH researcher and reviewer. The Office for Translational Research (OTR), built from the previous Center's r2p and best practices repository, under new leadership, will leverage and facilitate the r2p, tracking, and surveillance activities of the Center. The OTR will feature three innovative dissemination platforms, serving the needs and wants of a diverse stakeholder market: (1) an IT platform, the US Construction Safety Network (U.S.CSN);(2) a community-based health platform. Construction Community Outreach (CCO) led by Wake Forest Center for Worker Health (CWH), and (3) a Mobile Demonstration Unit (MDU). In addition, two traditional platforms will energize the supply chain: (4) Re-education and Training and (5) Education. A multidisciplinary array of Pis will lead pilot, research, emerging issues, r2p, and tracking projects. Finally, consistent with a socio-technical systems approach and human-systems integration, the advisory boards, regularly occurring PI "trailer talks," r2p platiforms, and summits, will be used to produce effective organizational integrating mechanisms.